WKYC
WNBK 1948–1952 1952–1954 1954–1956 KYW-TV 1956–1959 1959–1961 1961–1963 1963–1965 WKYC 1965–1975 This logo was unusual in that it contained both the NBC "snake" and peacock logos. WKYC1965.png VTS_01_1_mpeg2video_0008.jpg 1976–1979 3 N WKYC Cleaveland.png|Note the swapped colors in the NBC logo. WKYC Action 3 News 1978 a.PNG WKYC Action 3 News 1978 b.PNG 1979–1984 WKYC-TV ID 1980.jpg WKYCBeThere.png|This is an ID using the 1979 logo, part of a local version of NBC's "Be There" Campaign from 1983 to 1984. WKYC Action 3 News Nightside.PNG|Action 3 News Nightside Open 1982 1984–1991 1984–1985 wkyc_turn_to_3_1985_a_by_jdwinkerman_dd0f8ld.PNG|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" promo campaign. wkyc_turn_to_3_1985_b_by_jdwinkerman_dd0f8ld.PNG|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" promo campaign. wkyc_turn_to_3_1985_c_by_jdwinkerman_dd0f8ld.PNG|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" promo campaign. 1985–1986 WKYC Turn To 3.PNG|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" leading into Channel 3 News WKYC 5 30.PNG|Channel 3 News 5:30 open from 1985 WKYC 1985 Channel 3 News.PNG|Channel 3 News Open from 1985 WKYC Channel 3 News 1985.PNG 1986–1991 WKYC Channel 3 News 1988 a.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_1988_by_jdwinkerman_d7k98i3.jpg wkyc_3news_1983_d.jpg WKYC The First Report.PNG|Channel 3 News The First Report open from 1991 WKYC 1986-1991.gif|WKYC-TV3 Logo from 1986 to 1991, seen in print ad! WKYC Logo 1986.jpg|WKYC ID from 1988 d7j8bt7-358c993d-38e4-4a69-8cf1-5f9dd7b2fc02.jpg|Another WKYC ID from 1988. WKYC Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg wkycid1989.jpg|WKYC Station ID (1989) 1991–1993 WKYC1991.PNG WKYC3Cleaveland.png dcvatjq-b1fc37e0-8f77-43ce-8cd1-344bbd88d4fc.jpg File:WKYC_Channel_3_News.jpg|Channel 3 News Logo 1991. The 3 similar to the 1970's logo WKYC 1992 Open.JPG|Channel 3 News Open from 1992 WKYC NBC News.JPG|Corporate logo based on the station id's. wkyc_channel_3_news_6_and_11_weeknights_by_jdwinkerman_dcvjyel.png wkyc_channel_3_news_6_and_11_weeknights_2_by_jdwinkerman_dcvjz13.png WKYC Channel 3 Tipline.PNG|Channel 3 Tipline WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 1.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo. WKYC 3 Believes In Cleveland 2.JPG|Another 3 Believes in Cleveland Logo. dct1bx6-cabb58e1-7291-4bc9-a47a-926ac0cd87a1.jpg|Doppler 3 Radar 1992–2006 1992-1999 WKYC 1993 Standard.PNG wkyc_1993_standard2_by_jdwinkerman_dcxzrrp.PNG WKYC Logo 1993 b.JPG WKYC Logo 1993 a.JPG WKYC Logo 1994 b.jpg WKYC Logo 1994 a.jpg WKYC ID 1993.PNG WKYC 1994 Standard.PNG WKYC Bug Logo 1993.PNG WKYC Bug Logo 1997.PNG WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 2.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo WKYC Sports Presentation.JPG|A WKYC Sports Presentation WKYC Special Presentation 1996.PNG|A WKYC Special Presentation wkyc_gannett_by_jdwinkerman_dd0shxr.png WKYC 3 1993 background.PNG WKYC Big 3 Thingy.JPG wkyc_target_3_investigation_3_by_jdwinkerman_dd0s9bc.png wkyc_target_3_investigation_2_by_jdwinkerman_dd0fbvh.png WKYC Target 3 Investigation.png|Target 3 WKYC Talkback 3 1.jpg|WKYC Talkback 3 d7k98g7-9eddd8c9-1bef-4bec-9f94-3b0281323f0c.jpg|Another Talkback 3 promo WKYC Talkback 3 3.PNG|WKYC Talkback 3 1997 WKYC Talkback 3 4.PNG|Talkback 3: We're building our station around you. wkyc_doppler_3_weather_1993_by_jdwinkerman_dd0s98n.png WKYC Doppler 3 Weather.jpg|WKYC Doppler 3 Weather! WKYC Alt Doppler 3 Weather.JPG|Alternate WKYC Doppler 3 Weather! WKYC Doppler 3 Radar 1.PNG|Doppler 3 Radar! WKYC Doppler 3 Radar 2.PNG|Doppler 3 Radar! WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar.jpg|WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar! WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Bumper.png|WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Bumper! WKYC Doppler 3 Radar Bumper.png|WKYC Doppler 3 Radar Bumper! WKYC Weather Building Our Station Around You.PNG|Logo for Doppler 3 Weather from 1996. WKYC Skycam 3.PNG|Skycam 3 WKYC CSU SkyCam.PNG|CSU SkyCam WKYC Zone Weather.JPG|Zone Weather WKYC Weather Watch 3.PNG|Weather Watch 3 dcvau3p-ae49edfe-eb85-4b57-808a-3b5ea0a4227c.png|Three on 3 WKYC 1993 News Open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1993 WKYC News 1993.PNG|Channel 3 News open from 1993 wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_6_1993_2_by_jdwinkerman_dd0rd58.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_6_1993_by_jdwinkerman_dcvatyk.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1992_2_by_jdwinkerman_dd0rd58.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1992_by_jdwinkerman_dcvatyk.png wkyc_channel_3_news_bottom_line_by_jdwinkerman_dcvk2yo.png WKYC daytime news open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1994 (Daytime) WKYC nighttime news open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1994 (Nighttime) WKYC Logo 1994 c Channel 3 News - Copy.jpg|Channel 3 News bumper from 1994 (Daytime) WKYC Next 1.PNG WKYC 1994 Nextoo.PNG WKYC Channel 3 News 1994.jpg|Channel 3 News bumper from 1994 (Nighttime) WKYC Next 2.PNG WKYC 1994 Next.PNG WKYC_Today_in_Cleveland.jpg|Promo for Today in Cleveland. wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1994_by_jdwinkerman_d7h8509.jpg wkyc_channel_3_news_new_tonight_1993_by_jdwinkerman_dcv4uaj.png WKYC_Channel_3_News_Neighbors.jpg|Channel 3 News Neighbors wkyc_channel_3_news_at_11_1994_2_by_jdwinkerman_dcvdx64.png wkyc_channel_3_news_at_11_1994_1_by_jdwinkerman_dcvduyb.png Dcvaud5-c0619049-26e1-4339-9a94-e7ebfe544763.png|WKYC Channel 3 News Commentary from Dick Feagler. wkyc_channel_3_news_built_around_you_by_jdwinkerman_dd0schi.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1995_by_jdwinkerman_d7jpc05.png d7vjpbs-666c9b2d-3904-450a-8039-5120a45cbb6e.jpg|Channel 3 News At Noon opening from 1997 wkyc-1997a.jpg|Channel 3 News At 11 open from 1996 WKYC 1996 Mid News Bumper.jpg wkyc_channel_3_news_1996_olympics_by_jdwinkerman_dcwk159.png WKYC 1997.PNG WKYC Next 3.png wkyc_channel_3_news_today_at_noon_1996_by_jdwinkerman_dcvjt99.png WKYC 1997 bumper.png WKYC Next 4.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1996_by_jdwinkerman_dcv4xfm.jpg wkyc_1996_channel_3_news_sponsor_by_jdwinkerman_dcvavih.png wkyc_channel_3_news_family_file_by_jdwinkerman_dcxzqay.png|Channel 3 News Family File wkyc_channel_3_news_health_watch_3_by_jdwinkerman_dd05a5x.png|Health Watch 3 Wkyc channel 3 news health watch 3 2 by jdwinkerman dd05q8z.png|Health Watch 3 wkyc_channel_3_news_bug_logo_1_by_jdwinkerman_dd02pdm.png WKYC Bug logo.PNG|Bug Logo Wkyc channel 3 sports 1 by jdwinkerman dd05mzw.png wkyc_channel_3_news_logo_1993_1_by_jdwinkerman_dcxzu2l.png WKYC Channel 3 News.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_logo_1993_2_by_jdwinkerman_dd0443x.png wkyc_channel_3_news_logo_1993_4_by_jdwinkerman_dd0qt9q.png wkyc_channel_3_news_live_by_jdwinkerman_dd0sa8h.png WKYC Channel 3 News Noon.PNG WKYC Channel 3 News Weekend.PNG WKYC Channel 3 News Tonight at 6.png WKYC Channel 3 News Tonight at 112.PNG WKYC Channel 3 News Tonight at 11.PNG WKYC Channel 3 News Top Story.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_next_by_jdwinkerman_dd17g69.png wkyc_target_3_investigation_4_by_jdwinkerman_dd0s9ec.png|Target 3 wkyc_channel_3_news_1995ish_b_by_jdwinkerman_dd0sdaj.png WKYC 3 News 1996ish.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_1996ish_c_by_jdwinkerman_dd0seds.png wkyc_channel_3_news_1996ish_b_by_jdwinkerman_dd0seds.png wkyc_channel_3_news_1996ish_d_by_jdwinkerman_dd0seds.PNG WKYC Logo 1997 Channel 3 News.jpg|Channel 3 News Corporate Logo based on the same logo as the opening in 1997. WKYC 3 NEWS 1993 LOGO.png wkyc-1997id_a.jpg|Steel worker ID from 1997 WKYC Logo 1998 b Channel 3 News.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1998. Notice the word News is now under the Big 3 rather than next to it, a pratice that will be used from 1999 to 2006 & again in 2008. Based on the WKYC logo from 1993 to 1999 wkyc_channel_3_news_today_at_noon_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dcve1wa.png wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_6_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dcve297.png WKYC Channel 3 News 11PM Tonight 1999.PNG 1999–2006 WKYC Channel 3 News 1999.jpg WKYC Channel 3 News 1999 2.png WKYC 2000.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_today_at_noon_1999_by_jdwinkerman_dcxk3yl.jpg wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_1999_by_jdwinkerman_dcxjvn2.jpg wkyc_channel_3_news_next_1999_by_jdwinkerman_dd05ryt.png WKYC 3 News 2002.JPG WKYC Channel 3 News 2001.jpg WKYC 2005.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_tonight_at_11_2001_by_jdwinkerman_d7jpc05.png WKYC Tonight at 11 2003.PNG WKYC Cleveland 2000.PNG|Cleveland 2000 Vipr Max 3.JPG|Vipr Max 3! dcv4uox-4db92d1f-5296-43dd-b2e0-cba6d3d4fd97.jpg|Triple Doppler! WKYC Channel 3 Weather Bumper 2004.PNG WKYC Sunrise Forecast.PNG|Sunrise Forecast WKYC 3.jpg wkyc_logo.jpg|Corporate Logo. 2006–2019 WKYC-HD NBC 3.svg|WKYC-HD logo Wkyc nbc3 cleveland.svg|WKYC-TV logo WKYC NBC.svg|Alternate logo WKYC 2006.JPG|''Channel 3 News" logo (2006-2007) WKYC 2007.PNG|''Channel 3 News'' logo (2007-2009) WKYC Channel 3 News Today.PNG|''Channel 3 News Today'' logo 3news_(black).svg|''Channel 3 News'' logo (2008-) Similar to the 1998 logo. 17-1-Cleveland.JPG|WKYC station ID from January 2009 wkyc_hd_2_by_jdwinkerman_d7kdvt0.jpg WKYC Logo 2013.jpg|Open 2013 WKYC Channel 3 News at 11 2018.PNG|Open 2018 WKYC Channel 3 News Bumper 2007.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_today_by_jdwinkerman_dda01at.png|Channel 3 News Today WKYC Channel 3 News See The Possible.PNG|WKYC Channel 3 News: See The Possible WKYC See The Possible.PNG wkycolympics.png|Version used for Olympics coverage site-masthead-logo@2x (7).png footer-logo@2x (11).png site-nav-logo@2x (13).png WKYC Tegna.jpg Facebook-Twitter-TV3-icons.png wkyctv-23-b-512x250.svg wkyc 3.svg wkyc logo (black).svg nxDQZ5ZX.jpg Wkyc.png WKYC Channel 3 News HD Television Redefined.PNG wkyc_channel_3_sports_2_by_jdwinkerman_dd0si95.png wkyc_channel_3_sports_3_by_jdwinkerman_dda012a.png 609552724_750x422.jpg 2019-present 71252870_10157954647144274_3325989413795659776_n.jpg| WKYC Studios.jpg| WKYC-new-logo-2019.PNG Videos